Naruta cute life?
by Naruta12
Summary: A new girl name naruta goes to a new school to findout she has a brother she never knew about!She's tying to handle it but middle school and a mean girl name sakura not helpng.Whats worst?..she's stuck between love problems!
1. new school,new life

Ok here are the keys to understand the story

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_sarcasm/flashbacks/song playing_

_(note:)-to help you better understand_

MEET NARUTA UZUMAKI

Hello my name is naruta uzumaki and i'm going to middle school for the first time in my life.And yes i'm going to 6th grade.

I bet you wondering what I look like...well I have blue sparkling eyes,I have shiny blond hair,and have tanned skin with three whisker mark on each cheek.Good description eh?Well no,don't asks me what i'm wearing.

All right i'll tell you,i'm wearing a blue shirt with a orange heart with wings on it in the middle,blue pant with orange lines going down the side,and blue and orange shoes,and I also have some blue ribbons in my hair.

I bet you figured out I like blue and orange so much.Now..oh wait i'm at the school!...Wow!The school is huge the name of it is konoha high.Good enough for a school since we live in konoha.Any way there are a lot of kids here.

Crap I have to get to class before I be late for my first day.Lets see the class list.

**reading in first period with kakashi-sensei**

**math in second period with iruka-sensei**

**lunch for third period **

**history in fourth period with jiriya-sensei**

**p.e in fifth period with gai-sensei**

**science in sixth period with zabuza-sensei**

**language arts last with orochimaru-sensei**

Good enough right?Heh heh..WRONG!Lets see 217...ahh found it.Ok class here comes naruta uzumaki!...Oh.crap.a. corn.This class is huge!

"ahh you must be the new girl."said a man who weared a mask covering half his face,reading a perverted book.I stand there like a bump on a log.'I'M GOING TO DIE!' "come in don't be shy."

'HOW CAN I NOT BE SHY! THIS IS MY FIRST DAY AND A BUNCH OF KIDS ARE STARING AT ME, LIKE HELL I WON'T BE SHY!'

"yosh" I said. "my name is kakashi-sensei.Can you introduce your self to the class?"said kakashi "um..um..my name is naruta uzumaki." 'I'M DIED HELP ME KAMI HELP ME!' "wow we also have a uzumaki in our class"

'NANI!' "yes how about you sit next to him,naruto raise your hand." Then suddenly a boy raised his hand.

'SAMHELL HAD FOLLOWED ME HERE!I guess I have no choice but to sit next to him.THEN HAVE A HEART ATTACK FROM LACK OF COUREGE!' I looked at him.

He seems nice with his shiny blond hair,tanned skin with three whiskers on each cheek and sparkling blue eye's.he look like me a little."Hi!I'm naruto uzumaki whats yours!" 'samhell seem to stop following me.GREAT!'

"I'm naruta uzumaki!" suddenly he stares at my funny.'I'M DIED AFTER ALL!' "thats wierd we have the same last names.I know I don't have a sister I think since I have no parents" 'NANI!'

"you have no parents?" Why is he looking down,did I hurt him? "don't look like that I have no parents neither." "really"

"and plus I don't have a brother...now that I notice we do look alot a like."

"true."

"so do you think were brother and sister." "well we look alike, we have the same last name,we have the same first name but your name ends with an 'a'." He does have a point,so I guess we are related.makes since.

"Yosha were related!" "naruta can you please be quite while I teach my lesson?" 'HELL NAW I WON'T I CAN SCREAM AND TALK WHEN I WANT!'

"yes man" 'How embaressing is that..A LOT!' (RING RING) "okay class time for next period(note:I was a hour late thats why kakashi made it before me) "yosha time for next period! what you got onii-chan?" "huh..I told you my name was naruto,is it that hard?" "no no naruto onii-chan mean brother in japanese" "oh..let me see your class list" "ok"

'Finally after all these years I have a brother!' "hah we got the same classes,all of them!" "yosha!" "lets go" I grab my bag and hit the halls.'Finally I don't have to be alone! I'M AN ANGEL! '

Now that I see it naruto is wearing a orange shirt with a swirl on it,some blue pant and orange shoes."hey naruta were you came from any way?" "I came from the other side of konoha"

"oh...how long you been here" "I just came here today."

"I see..naruta?" "yes?"

"your favorite colors are blue and orange?" "yep and your favorite color is orange?" "yep and why you like orange and blue?" "Because orange was my favorite color since someone I can't really remember liked it too and I like blue because it remind me of a place I went to." "And where's that?" "land of the waves" "oh"

"uh naruto" "yes" "we're already here" "how'd we get here so fast!" "we been talking for a while and destiny has brought us here faster." "who's destiny?" "it a speach naruto" "oh."

'ARE WE THIS STUPID WERE STANDING HERE AND WE MAY BE LATE CAUSE OF IT! ARE WE? I MEAN KAMI I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS LETS JUST GO IN ALLR...WHEN DID WE WALK THREW THE DOOR! HOW RUDE!I'M IN A TRAIN OF THOUGHTS DAMNOOO THOUGHTS DAMNOOO!'

"naruta are you ok you haven't said anything?" 'CRAP' "I'm fine lets just sit down." "ok".

Suddenly a young man with a scar over his nose just came in "Hello class,now today we are going to learn about triangle math" the whole class groaned in disapointment.I feel there pain.WHO WANTS TO LISTEN ABOUT TRIANGLES AND THERE MATH!I don't.

"hey naruta" naruto whisper "do you want me to tell you who is who" "hai" "ok...you see that boy with the triangles on his face thats kiba he loves dogs,he's also my friend and I call him dog-boy" "oh" Seem convincing since he do love dogs.he's wearing a grey shirt that has a dog printed on it,black slacks and all black shoes.

"that over there is shino he's weird and he likes bugs." I shiverd at that cause I hate bugs.I totally hate bugs they creep me out ever since I was little. shino wears a high white jacket,grey pants and white shoes

"and over there is hinata she's shy and studder a lot and blushes around kiba alot, I thinks she likes him." From what I heard no duh she like kiba.She wears a light purple long sleeve shirt,faded blue pants and purple shoes.From my boy side she is really cute to not fall for.

(note:my boy side is like you say something a boy would say.So people when I say a girl is cute or hot its my boy side not me totally speaking.)

"and over there is the most popular,smartest,and hotest is sasuke.All the girls fall for him even guys and when they ask him out he all ways say no." There in the front was a boy with black hair he had bangs over his face and the rest is spiked up at the back,he has black eyes and pale skin.He's wearing a dark blue shirt,black pants,and dark blue and black shoes.NARUTO WAS RIGHT HE IS HOT!

"naruta I have a secret I have to tell you since your my sister I can trust you"whisper naruto. "nani?" "I have a crush on sasuke.

" ...I think I hear crickets since my head is empty...did naruto just say he liked sasuke...no I must be hearing things but since he's blushing he really is in love with sasuke.YOSHA!

"so you like sasuke ehh" I said having a smirk on my face. "yeah" naruto said while blushing.

"thats awsome I didn't know you liked someone like him." Of course I didn't and plus today is my first day people I should not know.

"naruta!" "hai baka i'm ready to fire at will!"everyones laughing at me...What in samhell just happen?"naruta can you please tell us the answer."Iruka-sensei said looking embarresed and angry.OH NO IM AM GOING TO DIE...AND IN SECOND PERIOD! "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...no" "naruta"said iruka-sensei more nicely."please pay attenion ok" "hai sensei"

'NOBODY LOVES ME IN THIS WORLD EXEPT NARUTO!' "naruta" said naruto "i'm sorry for getting you in trouble." "its ok naruto it wasn't your falt."I smiled at him like he was a huge chocolate bar...yes I like chocolate to much next to ramen of course.

(RING RING) "ok class see you tomorrow and don't froget the problems on page 54." I must be bless because next is...LUNCH! I love lunch next to science...DON'T THINK THAT WAY!the only subject I like in science is about the solar system and thats it."so naruta are you ready for lunch"said naruto.

"hai lets g-ahhh"WHAT THE,SAMHELL IS TRYING TO TAKE ME WITH HIM...NOOOOOOOO! "NARUTA ARE YOU OK!" 'HELL NAW I'M NOT OKAY!' "i'm okay,help me please." "o-ahhhhhh!"WHAT THE...saint heaven! "Careful you could hurt somone"

AHHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD JUST HAD A EARTHQUAKE!SAMHELL MUST WENT ON VACATION BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO SEE SAINTHEAVEN AND I'M BECOMING AN ANGEL! "uhh...sorry sasuke I tripped." He's blushing! "sasuke!" 'WHAT IN SAMHELL'

"sasuke are you okay?"A girl said clinging to sasuke."get off haruno!"sasuke said pissed "how could you naruto,bump into sasuke like that you should be more careful!"

Do this girl actully have pink hair because I think that hair color is...AWFUL and that outfit! She's actully wearing a red and pink tank top that might a well be a strap less training bra,way to short jean skirt and some boots that goes over knees.How mercy."sorry sakura I just tripped on accident." "lair!"

Oh hell naw!Did she just hit naruto,my naruto,my onii-chan!HOW DARE SHE! "ooowww!" "how dare you hit naruto" I said totally pissed and angry "You-you whore!" "who you calling a whore new kid no one touches sasuke like that!"said sakura

"then why are _YOU_ touching him smarty?" "because i'm the only one who can touch him!" "you could have said that the first time smarty unless you aren't." "please i'm way smarter than you but not as smart as sasuke." This girl is a baka! I almost pity her.ALMOST

"step away from sasuke or I will put you in special eds" "hah im not retarded" "are you a baka" "what?" "are you a baka because sasuke _love_ baka's" "yes i'm a baka!" "good now we know you need to go to special eds" "what you said sasuke liked baka's" "ahh you are a retard.Have fun in class!"she got angry and left

"are you ok naruto,are you hurt,are you dying?! Nooo!" "i'm ok naruta,thanks it could have gotten worse." "thank for gettin that bitch away from me uzumaki." sasuke said walking up to us."you know my last name sasuke-kun?" sasuke shrugged "yeah since you look a lot like naruto." "please sasuke-kun call me naruta it's my first name and all."

"ok naruta.Are you ok naruto?" "i'm ok thanks" naruto said blushing.Naruto should be arrested for looking so cute!...OH CRAP WE HAVE TO GO TO LUNCH!"naruto we have lunch remember hurry up!" "ohh your right bye sasuke!" "bye bye sasuke-kun" "hn"

Were running like maniac!"ho ho naruto,you were blushing so much a tomato would look bad!" "thats not funny naruta!He actully catched me!" "yeh yeh you sound like a crazy fan girl." "well thats...HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CRAZY FAN GIRL!" "_no naruto I called you a wonderful brother._" "thanks..wait you were using sarcasm!" "yup geninus."

"whatever look were here lets go find a table." "ok." Wow this is bigger for the whole school to fit in! "naruto!" Hey it that kiba boy from 2th period!"hey kiba,come on naruta!" "ok"

"hey kiba whats up" "nothing naruto,hey who's the new girl?" "oh kiba this is naruta my sister,naruta this is kiba my best friend." "nice to meet you naruta" "you to"

Has naruto completly forgot that he told me who kiba is in 2th period!he must be dense."wait a minute naruto I thought you said you didn't have a sister?" "I though so too but this morning I found out were related"

"what made you think that?" "don't we look a like and plus we have the same last name." "well you do look a like so I guess" kiba said to naruto like he ask whats how is a typoon is made."your eating ramen again?" "you know I love ramen" jottomatte."did you say ramen?" "yeh" "I love ramen next to chocolate!" "we really are related!" "yosha"

"hey kiba were is hinata?" "hinata!" kiba said blushing."yeeeh kiba-kun,were is hinata?"This is gonna be fun."She's in line with shikamaru and lee.""h-h-hi n-naruto,k-ki-kiba." I see what naruto mean't when he said she studder."hey hinata" kiba said tying to sound cool."hi hinata!"naruto said exitedly

"hey guys." "hello my youthful friends!" Well one of them is kinda cute and by his voice he must be the lazest boy in school.he's wearing a brown shirt with a circle with a line slant across it, black pants and white shoes and one of them is..looks kinda weird since his eyebrows is huge and he keep talking about youth and he wears a geen spandex? "Guys this is my sister naruta,naruta this is shikamaru and lee.I already told you who hinata is." Well at least I know the lazy one is shikamaru and the weird one is lee."hey naruta." "h-hi n-naruta" "hello my youthful new friend my name is rock lee,but people call me lee!"

Rock lee eh?. "So instead of me calling you rock lee,how about I call you pop lee since your energy seems to keep popping." "that is great naruta!what shall I call you?" "well it is only fair,name me anything." "well since you call me pop lee,how about I call you popruta!" "ok!"

"you guys are weird." "how troblesome." "hi guys"a fat boy munching on chips said."choji this is naruta" "hi hi!" "naruto she's really pretty." "eep" 'Oh samhell naw,no way this fat kid is gonna call me pretty...even thouth it was nice.' "uhh thank chubbi" "you can call me anything cutie"

"choji how dare you hit on my sister!" "oh sorry naruto." "I thought you didn't have a sister.how troublesome." "I just found out this morning!" "oh"

I think this isn't suppose to happen because I see that whore from earlier."ooh look here she come." I said like she's yesterdays fashion "oh naruto I just want to tell you something." sakura said with a weird smirk on her face."what?" "I just want to tell you you were lucky your little sister was there or you would have just been creamed." "why you little-!" "what in samhell is your problem you shimatta!" "you are!you think just your new that everyone not going to touch you!" Kuso she's creating a scene.I'm ending this now!

"you know what?nobody done anything to you so why don't you bother the president and see if he'll let you run for 'very annoying little whore'!" "please you need to get better lines!" "I don't need to after what I said earlier!" "you were using a different language!" "you said you were smarter than me usurankachi!" "idiot!" "BITCH!" "SHORT FREAK!" 'OH NO SHE DIDN'T!I'M TALLER THEN NARUTO AND AS TALL AS SASUKE!' "EAT THIS!" smack! "NARUTA"Did.she.just.SLAP.me?I think I'm about to cry.NO YOU CAN'T CRY!SHE WANTS YOU TO DO THAT!

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME BAKA!"PUNCH! "WOW!"Thats what I'm talking about!"you,sniff,just,sniff,PUNCH ME!" she said crying "you kuso right!" then she runs out the door crying "YAY NARUTA!" (RING RING) "man naruta you got her good!" kiba said giving me a hi-5 "thank you kiba-kun" "thanks naruta for stickin up for me"naruto said then kissed my cheek "no problem onii-chan" I said blushing "ok bye guys" "bye naruto,naruta!"bye-bye!" "now the most boring class of the day." "let me guess its history" "yupp lets go

you don't need to know what happen since all we did was fall a sleep

"gym,gym,gym,gym!" "you seem happy about gym" "yeh that way I can relese all my youthful energy!" "your sounding like lee." "so do we have to wear shorts?" "we do but you have to wear a skort." "oooook" 'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' "hello my youthful students!" "hi gai!" "hello gai-sensei.where's lee?" "he's in the locker room!"he saids with a nice guy pose "thanks" "new student!" "hai" "you wear a skort!" "ok" "and!" "and?" "you help me with track,ok!" "yosh!" "now go change!" "ok!"

I go in boys locker room "naruto I want to talk to you!" "naruta?" "oh hi sasuke-kun,how are you because you look flushed." "because your in the boys locker room." "_so_" "_so_,your suppose to be in the _girls_ locker room." "I don't want to." "naruta!" "oh hi naruto-chan!" "your suppose to b-oh hi sasuke." "hn." I take that as a,I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!

"go to the girls room now" "please don't make me go" "hn"sasuke said and start changing "what!" "nani!" This can't be happening!NARUTO GOING TO HAVE A NOSE BLEED!"I'm going to change naruto." "yes"

In the girls locker room 'I HATE THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!' "h-hi n-na-naruta." "hi hinata!" "a-are y-you g-g-going t-to r-run?" "hinata!" "y-yes" hinata said scared "stop studdering use covendence!" "b-but I-I c-can't" "yes you can!just try to say my name without studdering" I said calming down.

"o-ok.na-r-ru-ta" "keep trying" "naru-ta." "almost there" "naruta" "you did it hinata!you said my name without studdering!" I said giving her a hug "I d-did i-it,naruta!" "yosh!" "naruta it's t-time t-to g-go." "ok"

I go to the track"naruto there you are!" "yeah,and next time don't just barge in the boys locker room" "gomen" "what does that mean?" "it means sorry in japanese" "oh"

"Ok students today we will run 10 laps!"every one started groaning

We start to run "oi naruto are you going to tell sasuke how you feel?" "no!I can't tell him,he may not be...you know." "curvy,right." "curvy?"

"to me curvy means gay" "why?" "because you know how you say your straight as a line,thats to show your not nowhere near gay,so if straight means your not gay,then curvy means your gay" "oh" "faster uzumaki twin faster!" "faster naruto-chan,faster!" "i'm running as fast as I can!" "well your not running fast enough!" "yes I am!" Then sasuke shows up.'Where in samhell did he come from!' "you guys are slow." "I'll show you slow!" I said speeding up."hn"sasuke speeding up too."wait guys!" "gomen naruto!"

After 10 laps I lay on the grass waiting for naruto to hurry up "you...dare leave me alone like that!" "gomen naruto-chan.I guess sasuke got me so worked up that-" "yeah yeah I know" naruto said with a pout "I mean it naruto" "whatever" "how can I make it up to you" "1:ramen 2:tip" "tips?".'what does he mean by tips.I mean is there a..oh that kind of tips' "what do you say" "ok" I said now getting the picture" "good" naruto said looking satisfided "oh and naruto?" "yeah?" "why does that pink haired whore hit you?". 'I really want to know' "because i'm all ways in sasuke's way"he said kinda sad "how dare she with her little-" (RING RING) "good bye my youthful students!"

'I so going to love science.I just feel it'

"so naruta,what do you think is going to happen in science class" "I think were going to be paired partners"I said feeling something good and bad is going to happen

We walk in to class "oi naruto-chan who's that blond over there?" "oh thats ino she's sakura friend and a sasuke fan girl"ino was wearing a purple tank top with a blue jean pants that were to tight and purple high heel."another whore." "yupp" we take a seat in the front row "hey naruto-chan that girl right there is really pretty" "naruta thats a boy" 'NANI!'

"oh,how about that boy who's next to sasuke?" "that's neji,hinata cousin,he's known to be the second coolest boy in school.He always hang out with sasuke..when he gets the chance to." "I see" neji wears a grey shirt with the ying yang sign on it,grey pants,and grey shoes.He wears a low pony tail. "Yosha naruto" I sneaked a peek at the back and saw saki,(note:I made that name up in the lunchroom.it sounds like socky but is spelled saki)ino,a girl with purple hair that is let down and green eyes,and a girl with purple hair that is in a pony tail and green eyes.I look to my right and see sasuke sitting quietly while neji is talking about hinata always stuttering.

"naruta?"I look to see ino looking at me with the girl with the purple pony tail."hi my name is ino and this is nami" I don't know whether to a)scream like a little girl or b)say nothing till the end of the day.I don't know about you but I wish I could do both."Hi ino"I said nervous "naruta did you punch sakura in the face?" I'd felt that coming "yes"

"Thats so cool!"ino said looking flushed.I have no idea why she's blushing,but who cares."Really?" "yeah" "ok" "ok,bye"with that she left.

"What was that about?" naruto said."I don't know..."I said trailing off because I know naruto was not looking at me."naruto?"

"Huh..oh,sorry naruta .look at sasuke" naruto said flush.I look over to sasuke and he's looking at us.'Why is sasuke-kun looking at us.and why is naruto just staring' then I relise sasuke mostioning for me to come over.Nervously I go over to sasuke.

"naruta"sasuke said looking at me."Y-y-yes"I'm telling you i'm nervous and I don't know why! "Is naruto sick?" 'so un supected' "no why"I said curious "no reason"he said as blank as a white sheet of paper

'ok' "ok"I said then left.Suddenly zabuza-sensei came in.He look like an army person and wears his masked like kakashi.

"alright lets get started,today were going to be paired up in two's!" zabuza yells getting everybody attention."i'm going to choose your partners." Everyone groans in dissapointment "shut the hell up!" and thats what everyone did. "okay..ino and sakura" in the back ino and sakura gave each others high-five."kiba and shikamaru,hinata and neji"

' and so on' "and naruto and sasuke" I can tell naruto didn't see that coming.The boy allmost fell out of his desk.'poor naruto.he's all alone with sasuke "naruta you go with naruto and sasuke" 'yosha!'.sasuke come's over and sit next to naruto "ok today you going to do a report about the stomach..in class!" 'kuso'.

Everyone got to work while I'm thinking about yaoi,naruto blushing probaly thinking perverted,and sasuke nothing."So how do we start with-" "the stomach grows and srink and when you eat to much you get lazy or something"I blurted out to naruto and sasuke.

"okay lets put that,what do you think sasuke" naruto said like sasuke was his mother or something "at least it's right" sasuke said bored."at least its right?!" Okay I'm scared.Was it me or naruto who said that?I don't know!

"naruta how could you say that to sasuke!"sakura yelled from the back.'kuso it was me' sakura stomps toward me

"Nani saki"I said mad,but I don't know why. "sasuke said you were right,you should be grateful!"sakura said as mad as I am.

"Well gu-" suddenly something hit me

_I was little like 6.I was wearing a orange summer dress with blue sleeves under it.I was looking at naruto in a field of flowers.he's wearing a orange shirt with a green vest and khaki shorts_

_"naruto-chan can I be as beautiful as a princess"I said with hope."Of course!your already more beautiful than a princess!"naruto said his eyes glowing in the sun_

_I looked at all the flowers.they were so beautiful."here"I looked to see naruto was giving me some daisy's and dandy lions "your beautiful like these"_

_I took it from him and smiled "__arigatou__" then I blew at one of the dandy lion and made a wish_

_"I wish I could stop anybody that stands in mine and naruto way with naruto's love" I watched it fly across the field_

_"whatcha wish for?"naruto said willingly "It's a naisho" I said then looked to the sun_

"hello i'm talking to you!"sakura said getting real angry.I don't know what happen one minute i'm just staring at her crazy,then the next I just snapped.

"LOOK HERE SAKI! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND SASUKE-KUN SO SHUT THE HELL UP!JUST SHUT UP!"I don't know,what ever i'd remembered must really hit me"NOW WHY YOU AND THAT GROUP OF YOURS WORSHIP SASUKE!DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT HE DON'T LIKE YOU! HUH! DID IT!"

Now I know why i'm angry.It's in the wish and i'm going to let it control me "SO DO YOU!YOU ONLY HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM NOT LOVE OKAY!YOU'LL GET OVER HIM WHEN YOU SEE ANOTHER CUTE BOY OKAY?!"I can tell saki and the others had nothing to say,even naruto can't say nothing about it.I sit down looking normal like I didn't just scream at saki.she went back to her seat quiet.

So sasuke had no problem with my response,saki kept quiet,naruto kept looking at sasuke and I tried to keep calm.

(RING,RING)"Okay good-bye student prepair for hell tomorrow!" I grabed my stuff and and headed for language arts

"naruta!"naruto yelled after me "nani?" "...thanks" "hn"I really sounded like sasuke

We went in the room to see a man that looked like...like"Uncle omaraku!" "my dear child!" He run up to me and hug me to death.

"how you been uncle omaraku"I said as happy as ever.Okay he's not my uncle.he's way to white and looks like a snake.We met at the park under a tree when I was little.Never knew he was a teacher.

"I been doing fine my dear child" I always wonder why he always calling me_ dear child_,but I got over it for years.

"So where's...KABUTO!" I run fast to kabuto.he's wearing a white that says 'bad' on it and some khaki pants and shoes.

"naruta!how you been?"kabuto said grining at me. I met him with uncle after the first day we met. "Naruta?"naruto said out of nowhere"you know how to have...umm you know?" 'No I don't know'I thought.How in the world i'm suppose to know what _you know_ is.Then my inner self all like 'girl you know what it it!' then I think real hard till I feel sick.Naruto was talking about sex!What in samhell?!

I pull naruto to the side."Naruto-chan don't ask that out loud"I whisper as low as I can"And what made you ask that question?" Although I know why he ask

"Well it was just a random question"He says all nervous,"Naruto-chan a random question is why you like shoes.What you ask was a question."I said wanting to go home at the moment because as soon as naruto was about to answer I see everything get fuzzy.Then I see orange and blue swirl all around me like a whirlpool.I hear naruto screaming his head off and asking if I was alive and to save him.I wanted to know why he screamed,I was alive,and save him from what?But i'm already surrounded by blackness.

_"Naruta!come here and give your brother some love!"I run to naruto and gave him a hug and a kiss "how was school naruto-chan?" I said really cheerfully. "it was okay,but it wasn't fun without you" _

_I'd stop going to school for awhile because the school said I need to stop picking and fighting people. 2 things wrong with that.1:was not picking or fighting with people and 2:I was only doing that to sakura._

_Yes sakura was on my case since kindergaden.She always thought just because i'm really pretty that i'm gonna take sasuke.puh-lease.Sasuke was like a brother to me.Always there for me at school,gave me a piece of his cookie every day,always play with __**only**__ me when naruto had to stand in the corner during recess.I'm really surprise i'm all crazy in front of him now.Like he ain't my brother no more._

_But I always known naruto liked sasuke.He would always go to school to go see sasuke,talk about him all the time,he even say his name in his sleep.But I never complain cause I think it's cute.But that has nothing to do with sakura and me.I always beat the crap out of her and I pick on her a whole lot.One time I gave her two black eyes and cut some of her hair.The teachers says its bad enough to have wild little kids.So the princapal send me home for three weeks.Two more to go._

_"Calm down i'm going back in two weeks"I said,now that I think about it I actully know how long till i'm going back._

_"Yeah I guess" he said taking out coloring sheets he supposed to do for homework.Since me and naruto don't got no parent,we sound like we in 5th but we still in kindergaden.That what happen to you when you got no parents._

_I sit next to him and ask how was sasuke."As hot as ever"naruto said dreamy.He kept going on and on about how sasuke keeps looking at him and how he talk to him today "he ask if I was sick"then all I did was fell asleep listening to him keep on yappen.But before I fell asleep he said "To bad i'm not always with you.good stuff happen when you around.Thats why I allways love you."_

I woke up to see sasuke looking at me."naruta.you know what happen?"sasuke said.I sit up and look at him again."no" "...sakura hit you with a book" I just stare at him hopping he said something else "for real?" "yeah"he said bored.I really want to go kick her ass now.Then."sasuke-kun where's naruto-chan?!" "I don't kn-I love him" I see angels behind sasuke singing."nani?" I said still wondering if i'm still sleep."noth-don't tell nobody"sasuke said cutting himself off again.

"_oookkk_.you don't know where's naruto-chan?".sasuke paused,then said"he's waiting for you outside"

_hello?_

_I wish I was a little bit taller_

_I wish I was a baller_

_wish I had a girl at the club I would call her_

_wish I had a rabbit in a hat-_

Okay I have a cell phone,who wouldn't?My phone is blue and orange,of course,with a swirl with wings on it.I gave naruto 'I wish by skee-lo'.The song so fit him!

"mushi,mushi" "naruta!get out here now!"naruto talking so loud I took it away from my ears."ok-" "hurry!sakura and the football team is going t-" "naruto?naruto-chan?!" If sakura's there then of course its hell."ja ne"I left without giving sasuke a glance ,i'm to busy running for naruto.When I get outside I see a group of kids in a circle "thats him!"saying a very annoying girl.sakura.Looks like their a second to beating naruto.not on my chocolate bar.

"get the hell away from him!" I don't give them a chance to turn around.I'm punching and kicking people and I don't stop till I only see sakura."YOU WHORE!" I scream beating her up till I know she ain't there(note:i'm not punching her)."come on naruta let me take you home."naruto said like nothing happen "ok"

Then I realise I got no place."naruto-chan I don't got a place.I just move here." "well" naruto said "you can live at my place." I don't know whether to go up and hug him to death or to protest.hell i'm going to hug him."arigatou!naruto-chan I love you so much!"

We walk in total silence until we stop at this average looking house.Its nice its a two story house.The house ispainted brown and white."here we are" naruto said opening the door.Its looks decent.A small/average sized living room with a long couch and a dining table in front of a medium sized t.v .The kitchen is big to fit a family table and a few chair,wich naruto have for some reason,some cabniets and a refrigerator and stove.

"wow naruto-chan this place is awsome!" I said more confuse than exited.It's not like a expected naruto's place to look horrible, its just that I didn't think it would look like this.You would think naruto had some parents up in here who just work alot.Sure the place is a little dirty,but it's clean enough to let the public in.

"make your self at home!" naruto said like his normal self "what flavor ramen you want?". "miso of course!" "you love miso ramen?me too!" naruto called out of the kitchen. I turn on the t.v to see what was on.I stop on bet to see a video of t-pain ft akon singing bartender.I turn it up real loud.

"_broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club!So I went to the club!Put on a fresh white suit and mincos sitting on doves!" _This is one of my favorite songs! "_If you know what I mean,yeah,uh-uh!" _I start singing along "_two hundred bitches in the the bed and ain't non of them hot,ain't non of them hot!Sep for this pretty young thang that was working her way at the top,her way at the top,shawty what is your name!"_

Then naruto starts singing for me!"_oh she made us drinks to drink,we drunk them got drunk and now she thinks i'm cool.She gave me a wink I wink back then I think back we're going to my spot tonight. _Me and naruto start singing real loud._"I like the bartender!! yeah if you looking for me!! I'm at the bar with her!! uh-uh!! ok!! I like the bartender!yeah if you looking for me!!I'm at the bar with her!! uh-uh!! ok!!"_

We were singing the whole song till naruto came with the food."that was awsome!"naruto said as if he just got off a new ride."yeah who knew you knew how to sing!" I said to see naruto yell at me...but it never came.Instead he just stared at me then smiled."yeah who knew" 'wierd' but I just shrugged it off."so naruta you listen to rap and hip-hop?" naruto said as if we just changed a strange subject."yeah I always do" "oh look!there's another video!".

They playing 'Hypnotized by plies ft akon',dirty version."_Its 2 o?clock in the morning,Im yait up and im horny.All I need now is some moaning.That pussy got me zoned.O fine tell me she wanted.She got it fuck how she on me.I got it now cause she jonning.I know in the apanan she phone me"_oh.my.saint heaven_"Im locked down as that monkey.I know she wet cause she told me.That ass on her she talking.Every nigga in here stobing.I see me up and im pocking.She bend over and im stroking.Her cheeks spread wide open.I been there and im focus."_

_"You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round  
That booty keep bumping tities just bouncing up and down  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round  
That booty keep bumping tities just bouncing up and down"_

I'm not hearing this.I'm so not hearing this.Sure I heared this kind of stuff,but am I actully hearing this!

_"Now do it some more (just like that), just do it some more (ya just like that), girl do it some more (now shake that ass, make a nigga like me spend that cash)"_

_"She bad as hell and she swoll.Im tryn to play and I hold.Lil mama down, she cold.I fuck her ones and shes sold  
I want her naked, no cloths.Im in the private shows.No limits everything goes.Imma let her ride me on her toes  
Just stand on front of me and pose.You touch mine I touch yours.Then get all strong as mine goes.First time I seen her I froze.I had to get her she know.She worked then she fall .Cause im too real and she know.She want the goon and then show"_

I don't know but this is really great,in a nasty way.naruto over here blushing like a tomato.you would think this stuff wouldn't bother him,but I guessI was wrong.

_"You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round  
That booty keep bumping tities just bouncing up and down  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round  
That booty keep bumping tities just bouncing up and down" _

_"Now do it some more (just like that), just do it some more (ya just like that), girl do it some more (now shake that ass, make a nigga like me spend that cash)"_

"OK!who new they would play the dirty version." naruto to paralyzed to answer so,I listen to another music video.'cassidy singing my drink,2 steps'."See naruto something thats not horny."

_"I Got My Drink And My Dutchi I Jus Beat A Murda.People Heard Dat Im Lucky My Link Lookin Husky Big Stones Its On,Its On Da Kid Home Get Da Patrone And Tell Dem Dat Its On Put Tha Smoke In The Air N Get Stoned Da Lips Sitin On 2 Sixes Da Lips Grown.My Money Use 2 B Immature Now My Shit Grown Big Wheels Big  
Homes Im Doin It Big Homes [Now Its On Its On Its On) Da Kids Home Get Da Patrone N Tell Em Dat Its On I Do. My Two Step N Let Da Link Swing Hold Da Drink Wit Da Left Hand N Show Da Pink Ring (Bling),(Heyyyyyyyy)"_

_" I Got My Drink And My 2 Step My Drink And  
My 2 Step Got My Drink And My 2 Step My Drink And  
My 2 Step Its On Its On Its On (And Im Home Get Da  
Patrone And Tell Dem Dat Its On)"_

_  
"A Yo They Wanna Be Like Me Recreate My Flo Emitate My Flo  
Then Remake My Flo But While They Tryna Take My Flo I Make My Doe Ayo  
I Could Make It Rain Cuz I B Maken It Snow But Yo I Been Takin Slo I Wasnt Around  
Bu The Car Crash Couldnt Lay Da Huslter Down Na Im Still Here Fa Real Im Still Here  
It Wasnt Lookin Pretty But Swizzy Im Still Here Dey Said I Coulda Been Bread Dead  
In A Wheel Chair But Im Standin In Da Booth And Da Skills Is Still Here Yea Da Hustler  
Homes Da Hustler Home Lets Celebrate A Toss Wit A Cup Of Patrone [Yea"_

After the video naruto and me did our homework and took a bath.When we were done it was time for bed."ok naruta you sleep with me." "nani!"I said thinking wrong.like naruto would want to screw his sister."naruta I mean you'll share a bed since I don't have another bed."naruto said like he's talking to a horny teenager."gomen" I said stupidly

naruto room isn't that small with a dresser by his closet, a desk covered in books and papers with a computer on it,a bed big enough for two people,and a bathroom next to the dresser.

"well?" naruto said uncomfable.I hop in the bed waiting for naruto to get in."well?"I said mocking naruto.He finally get under the covers and lay down."you don't have to act like i'm a rapist or something"I said to him.If'd you listened to me carefully you hear a hint of annoynce.

"sorry,naruta"he said turning to me"Its just this all seems like a dream and i'm afaid i'm going to wake up and its really is a dream" he begans to sobs"I just don't you to go away!"then he break down into tears.I hug him real tight to show him this is not a dream."please don't go away!I don't want to be alone again!"

I don't know what to say but-"naruto-chan.this is not a dream"I said calmy "I thought this was a dream too".Then he looks up at me with now red puffy eyes"really?" "sure I mean coming to school to find out you got a brother you didn't know about.You having a crush on the hottest guy in school,then meet a mean bitch who has a mental issue and have a huge forehead!"naruto giggled at that.Well it was true saki do have a HUGE forehead.

"you would think it was a dream?" "of course it would!"naruto said with happyness in his eyes."well no matter what i'm not leaving you not even in the morning"I sayed that as a fact".Naruto hugged me back"promise?" "promise" with that we fell asleep hugging each other.Today was the most craziest and bestest day of my life.All of it with naruto too.


	2. nani itachi?

"speaking"

'thought'

"_sarcasm/song playing/flashback"_

(note:)

I woke up to a faint sound.I tried to roll over but my hand was caught on something.I look down to see naruto still sleeping in my arm.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Thank you song from naruto's cell phone.I feel you and its almost september too.

_Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

Ah I feel like I can sleep for years...then

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Kuso!That song make me feel so gilty!Curse you razor..well not naruto's,but mine.

Oh well. "naruto-chan" I singed but,that boy not moving,he just says "5 more minute". I'm angry that fast.My cell phone won't give me 5 minutes,not the school either."naruto!" I said then almost pushes him off the bed."huh wears the fire!"he said jumping off the bed."naruto-chan" I said more calm "its time to go to school" "oh"he said

We go to brush our teeth,wash our face then got dress.I'm wearing a orange shirt with 'angel' written in blue on it,blue skirt,orange shoes,and a blue jacket.Naruto's wearing a blue shirt with 'ramen' written in orange,black pants,orange shoes,and a blue jacket.

We head for the kichen for something to eat."you want some toast and sausge?"naruto said pulling some bread and some sausge you can cook in the micowave at 2-3 minutes,"sure!".When we're done eating we grabbed our backpack and went walking to school.

"Oi naruto-chan,can I ask you something?"I said remembering what I wanted to ask yesterday."Yes" he said looking at me with big eyes."what did you need saving from?" when I said that the wind start hitting the tree and everything went silent."b-b-because" He said all shakey"sakura didnt hit you." "then who hit me?" I don't get it sasuke said sakura hit me.Wait sasuke wasn't in my 7th period! "I-I-itachi knocked you out.

Itachi...Itachi...Its like I know him.Wait itachi UCHIHA!That boy was my oldest friends!He used to let me ride around on his motorcycle.He knows stuff like how to knock people out.He used to say hi to me by knocking me out.Stupid right.

"Don't worry naruto-chan" I said patting his back "Itachi nii-san always do that." Then my phone rings.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

I knew it was him."Mushi,mushi?" "Hello,naruta?" "Itachi-san!" "naruta!How are you?""ok.You?" "ok..you know what happen yesterday?" "_no all I know is that saki hit me." _"ok" "Itachi!You know that you hit me!" "Sorry" "It's okay.I know that you were trying to say hi" "ok then see you at school." "ok" "bye" "ja ne"

I look over at naruto.He's looking at the autum trees dazed.(note:september can look like fall.depends on where you live at)"Naruto-chan?" he keep staring at the trees."naru-!" "You know everythings peaceful when its fall?"naruto said looking from the trees to me."I mean we use to play more in fall than summer"

I stared at him like he had four heads.Did he just say 'like we use to'? I thought I was the only one that have flash back.

We get to the school and as soon as we get threw that door itachi pops-up."boo" he said cooly."_ahh i'm so scared"_ I said looking at itachi up and down.He's wearing a black shirt that says 'sexy bad',black pants and black shoes."yeah...naruta this is deidra".

Then a boy with blond hair like naruto's came from behind itachi."dandy!" I said running to hug him."hi naruta,yeah"said deidra.Deidra wearing a yellow shirt with different types of clay on it,black slacks,and yellow shoes."and sasori" a red-headed kid with dark green eyes came around the corner.

"sasori!" I said and ran over to hug him."hi naruta...get off"sasori said like sasuke.Sasori is wearing a red shirt with a scorpion on it,black slacks,red shoes.

"and kisame".Kisame came down the hallway."kisame(kee-som)!" I said,but since I'm tired I'm not going to run to him."hey angel"kisame said with a grin.Kisame has this thing about my name.When I wear a shirt that has words on it,its automaticly my name.So if my shirt says bitch on it..then that is whats he going to call me.He's wearing a blue shirt with a shark on it,black pants with lots of pockets,blue shoes.

"nice?" naruto said about his shirt "yeah naruto-chan.lets go" I said pointing to the classroom."k bye itachi!" "ja ne itachi-san,kisame,dandy,sasori!"I said running before the bell ring.

lt took kakashi 1 hour to get there.While he was gone I was listening to my mp3 player,naruto's talking to kiba about this new scary movie coming out,shikamaru taking a nap,and choji eating candy.

I'm listening to a song I sing when I'm lost.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

_  
I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
_

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

_  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
_

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.  
_

_  
I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You_

So were You

Then naruto tells me if I got one of his favorite song."hai why?" "just let me see it" he said then graved my mp3 player."what in samhell!" "just listen" naruto said then gave me one piece of the head piece.What I heard scared me a bit.

_I'm steady tryna find a motive,  
Why do what I do?,  
Freedom aint gettin no closer,  
No matter how far I go,  
My car is stolen, no registration,  
Cops patrolin, and now they done stop me,  
And I get locked up, _

_  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out _

_Headin up town to ria,  
Back with a couple peeps,  
Caught a blocks on fire,  
Under covers dressed as fiends,  
Makin so much money,   
Ride up smooth and fast,  
Put away the stash,  
And as I sold the last bag fucked around and got locked up _

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (my nigga I'm locked up)   
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I got locked up)   
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (baby girl I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out_

_Cuz visitation no longer comes by,  
Seems like they forgot about me,   
Commissary is getting empty,  
My cell mates getting food without me,  
Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,   
Got a family that loves me and wants me to do right  
But instead I'm here locked up_

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out,  
(ohhh I'm locked up)   
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out,  
(my nigga I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out _

_Maybe a visit (they won't let me out)  
Send me some magazines (they won't let me out)  
Send me some money orders (they won't let me out, no)  
Maybe a visit baby (they won't let me out)  
Cuz I'm locked up, they won't let me out.  
Where's my lawyer? (they won't let me out)  
I'm locked up, they won't let me out, no_.

_Get me outta here (they won't let me out)  
I'm locked up, they won't let me out, they won't let me out.  
Baby I'm locked up they won't let me out, no  
Where's my niggaz?  
On the lock-down.  
Damn, I'm locked up, they won't let me out.  
I'm locked up, they won't let me out.  
Ohhh... they won't let me out.  
Can you please accept my phone calls?  
Cuz I'm locked up, locked up, locked up_

OK naruto's not really stupid,then kakashi comes in."yo!" kakashi said to the class."YOUR LATE!" yelled the class."kakashi" I said "why are you always late?"

"naruta" kakashi said looking at me funny "why do you call me kakashi when everyone else calls me kakashi-sensei?"."Because" I said looking at him hard "to me your not a sensei". "then what am I" he said looking at me hard too."A" I paused dramaticly looking like a poker player "a pervy pervert!" I said then laugh.

Kakashi looks then smiles."wow then if i'm a pervert that makes you a brat" "hey how dare you call me that!" I said getting out of my seat "I'm not a brat you heafer!"

"just for that no chocolate for you!" He said like he's my father,but that doesn't stop me from crying and begging."please!I'll be good just give me the chocolate!please!" I'm ashamed of myself.I'm actully begging kakashi to give me some chocolate.

Saintheaven brought me an angel because before I did something stupid Itachi comes in."kakashi-sensei?" Itachi said looking all big and tough."yes mr.uchiha" kakashi said looking from me to Itachi."the principal would like to see naruta" "ok.naruta you can leave" kakashi said.

I go out the room with itachi."So what do she want?" I said "nothing" he said blankly "cause you wanted help right?"he said looking past me."yeah?"I said looking at him crazy "then there you go" he said pointing to iruka's class."Why am I here?" "because"he said getting eye level with me "your special" with that he left.

ok there you go people chapter two.Next chapter here I come.Oh I can only give story on the weekends.and I know dandra,sasori and kisame


	3. sasuke teme

"talking"

'thoughts'

_sarcasm/flashback/song playing_

(note:)

Today I'm starting to think sasuke is a teme.Why?Well let me think...sasuke is confusing.

To make things clear lets begin with 2nd period.As soon as Iruka started teaching,I notice that naruto was looking at sasuke.I bet your thinking(whats so confusing)well...sasuke was looking at naruto too.I mean they look like they were making fuckin love contact!

I was so creept out that I turn so white.Iruka thought the AC was on too cold and went to scold the principal for my whiteness.Luckily the principal didn't fire him.

After class I ask naruto why sasuke was looking at him dead in the eyes and he says something stupid."_maybe he had nothing better to do_".OMG!Sasuke's a fuckin Uchiha! He don't need no entertainment!All he has to do is fold his arms in front of him and look cool! Ok mabye that is kinda boring,but aren't uchihas suppose to look bored?

Then I ask sasuke why naruto was looking at him,but I know why,and he says something I think a bastard would say."_why wouldn't he look at me"._WTF!Don't that sound like a bastard.

It don't get better.It looks like they were sneaking peeks at each other while they were changing! How do I know this?I was in the boys locker room.

Not getting better.Sasuke sits next to naruto like yesterday.Why?! Were not doing anything that is partnerish kuso!

While naruto's sharpening his pencil I saw something disturbing.Sasuke may look like he's reading his science book,but sasuke was REALLY was reading a...I have to catch my words...minute please...ok sasuke was reading a sex book.

You know the kind were it has different postions...I'm scared for naruto's life.Just because you love naruto don't mean you have to turn into a pervert!

After school I pushed naruto all the way home."hey what you do that for" naruto said as he walked...opps I mean as I pushed him in the door."because"said not really paying attention to naruto.I'm to busy trying to see if sasuke followed us."because what?"naruto said angry and up-set. "you know why sasuke was looking at you?"I asked again.

"naruta didn't we have this disscation"he said flipping threw the t.v. "hai,but you answer it like a baka"I announced."your calling me an idiot."he said not even looking at me. "Are you and sasuke dating?"I said horrified.Naruto and sasuke are dating and I didn't witness it!

"I wish!"naruto yelled looking at me"why!". "because you acting like it!"I declared wondering if he knows if sasuke loves him. "oh"naruto whisper "lets eat some ramen!"he says all cheeky."o-jotto matte nani!"I yelled at him

"don't worry naruta I got it under control" naruto announced."whatever" I know it not going to be good

suddenly my cell phone start ringing

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band..._

"mushi,mushi?" I said wondering why he's calling."naruta"sasuke said all over the place"nani". "let me talk to naruto." "WTF?!No! why didn't you call him on his phone!?" "just let me talk to him."sasuke said annoyed

I hand naruto my phone.While naruto was talking about-only-saintheaven-know with sasuke,I'm real pissed off at sasuke.Why did you have to call on my cell phone?why?!

"Okay bye"naruto said hanging up."What.were.you.two.talking.about!" I said snaching my phone."nothin"naruto said mockingly."kuso naruto!" I yelled."ok,ok"naruto said giving up.

"he asked me..."naruto paused dramaticly."yeah" I pushed for him to continue."He asked me did I think he was hot"

...I think I just heard him wrong...that does not sound like sasuke...although sasuke would say that.

I feel so numb.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there

_I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

This is why sasuke's a sasuke-teme or sasuke's a bastard


	4. gahh Garra!

Sorry for the delay,writers block.now on with chapter 4.**"inner self talking"**

* * *

The next morning in kakashi class room,yet again is kakashi's late.While he was gone the class do what they normally do.

"and did you see the part where he put his fingers in his nose and flung it at sponge-bob!It was so funny!Patrick nose looked so real"naruto laugh talking about the sponge-bob episode last night.

"yeah but the part that killed me was the part where sponge-bob gave Patrick a pedicure!" I said on the verge of falling out of my desk.

Kakashi came in with some red head.The kid kinda cute.He's wearing a red shirt that match his hair.On the shirts says"If only my looks could kill".Also wearing black jean and red and black shoes.It also looks like he's wearing eyeliner.

"class today we have a new student"kakashi-sensei said.The whole class went silent and focused to the front like a celebrity is about to walk in."Can you introduce your-self to the class".

"I don't want to" the red head said causing everyone to gasp.

"OK...you can sit next to the blond girl over there"kakashi said pointing toward me.

The red head took a seat next to me without a word.

I was scared shit out of my mind.I didn't know what to do one side is telling me "**say nothing**" but the other is saying "**talk to him you punk**". 

Then "hey"said the red head out of no where.My inner self is saying"**now is your chance!talk to him now!!!!!"**

"hi my name is naruta-chan!nice to meet you!" I said feeling like a damn fool.

"name's garra..and they actually named you naruta-chan"He said smirking at me which surprise me to no end.

"no my name's naruta,but I call my-self naruta-chan"I said still shock garra can talk.

"Is that your brother over there?"garra said pointing to my brother.

I tap naruto on his shoulder looking at garra to see why I tapped him.

"naruto-chan this is garra,garra this is my brother naruto-chan"I watched while they greeted each other with nods.

The bell ringed for second period."don't forget your homework"kakashi lazily called.

"so garra"naruto said "where you go to next?"

"science"he plainly said.Naruto's and my head bowed in shame.

"can you eat lunch with us" I said hopefully.

"sure why not"he said smirking at both of us.

"meet us at the lunch door OK?"naruto said pointing down the hall.

"OK'' he said heading toward his next class.

"OK to second period!"I said as we marched to second period.

* * *

At lunch we met up with garra and head to the lunch line. 

"mitte mitte garra you got a sister name temari?"I ask garra as the line moved.

"yeah why you know her?" he said like he hated her

"yep one of my oldest best friends!"I said like i'm on top of the world

"oh yeah your that blond kid she was talking about"garra said gasp 'well I don't know about gasp but I think he did'

We finally get to the table and the group is doing as they normally do.

Kiba's making fun of choiji for being fat,hinata's blushing as always,shika's taking a nap,and lee's trying to stop choiji from killing kiba.

"yellow my fellows!" I said trying to calm things a bit

"hinarutopoputa!" lee said in one huge second.

"you been sipping on something lee cause you know how you are when you sip on some sake" naruto half warning and half joking.

"oh!guys this is garra-kun,garra-kun the one who is sleeping is shika." shika didn't say nothing.

"the one with bushy eyebrows is lee!" lee waved like a maniac.

"the one who kinda has naruto's spiky hair is kiba-kun" kiba nodded and smirked.Kinda reminds me of what sasuke would do.

"and them two are hinata and choiji" hinata gave a faint''hi''and choiji kept munching on his chips,which pissed me off.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" I graved choiji's chips and chunked them in the air.

...which landed on a bully. "WHO THREW THIS!!!"the bully said looking at me. I pointed to a random kid.The bully picked up his fork and threw it at the kid.

The kid got mad and try to throw it at the bully,note the word try,and hit another kid and well you know the rest.

"WAR!!!!"knives and forks was flying in the air.

"retreat!!!" I graved shikamaru and got under the table like the coward I was.

Naruto and the others besides hinata who is long gone,were throwing objects when..

"I'm hit!!" I sneaked a peak and saw naruto covered in blood.

"naruto-chan!!!!" I ran from under the table and catch him before he fell.

"naruto-chan are you OK??!!!! Stuff was still flying in the sky.

"I'm o-o-k-ay"naruto said coughing.He close his eyes for good.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!NARUTO-CHAN!!!!!!!" I said screaming into the air.I guess I wasn't loud enough because no one notice us.

I carried the dead body under the table as tears ran down my face.

"don't worry naruto-chan.naruta-chan will get your revenge!!!" I got some knives off the ground and starting hitting everything.I shoot a lot of kids and the all fell to the side covered in blood.

Everything is going fine since garra is there.He is a good thrower.then the principal came in furious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!"the principal yelled to the lunchroom.

I did plan''b''..flee under the table like a coward.

* * *

After cleaning up the whole lunchroom which took us up to the last minute of 7th period.Me and garra was walking home with the dead naruto in my arms.

"Are you going to Barry him?" garra ask kinda curious.

"Yep,but i'm going home first." I said kinda sad that naruto died so fast.

"well bye"he said going the other way.

When I got home,I graved a few blankets and wrapped naruto in it.Then I layed him in the bathtub and locked the door for good.'at least I still get to see him'.

* * *

There it is chapter 4!! yeah in this chapter garra finally arrives!!(yeah)oh and the war just came to me out of nowhere.well i'm going to start chapter 5. 


	5. what really happen?

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" I graved choiji's chips and chunked them in the air.

...which landed on a bully. "WHO THREW THIS!!!"the bully said looking at me. I pointed to a random kid.The bully picked up his mash potato and threw it at the kid.

The kid got mad and try to throw it at the bully,note the word try,and hit another kid and well you know the rest.

"food fight!!!!"food was flying in the air.

"retreat!!!" I graved shikamaru and got under the table like the coward I was.

Naruto and the others besides hinata who is long gone,were throwing food when..

"I'm hit!!" I sneaked a peak and saw naruto covered in ketchup.

"naruto-chan!!!!" I ran from under the table and catch him before he fell.

"naruto-chan are you okay??!!!! Food was still flying in the sky.

"I'm o-o-k-ay"naruto said coughing.He close his eyes.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!NARUTO-CHAN!!!!!!!" I said screaming into the air.I guess I wasn't loud enough because no one notice us.

I carried the sleeping body under the table as milk ran down my face.

"don't worry naruto-chan.naruta-chan will get your revenge!!!" I got some food off the ground and starting hitting everything.I shoot a lot of kids and the all fell to the side covered in ketchup.

Everything is going fine since garra is there.He is a good thrower.then the principal came in furrious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!"the principal yelled to the lunchroom.

I did plan''b''..flee under the table like a coward.

After cleaning up the whole lunchroom which took us up to the last minute of 7th period.Me and garra was walking home with the sleeping naruto in my arms.

"Are you going to barry him?" garra ask kinda curious.

"Yep,but i'm going home first." I said kinda sad that naruto fell asleep so fast.

"well bye"he said going the other way.

When I got home,I graved a few blankets and wrapped naruto in it.Then I layed him in the bedroom and locked the door.'at least I still get to see him'.

this is what really happen in the lunchroom.please review


	6. pain that's really insane

**Hello people! I'm back! Well..this chapter is about why naruta don't want naruto to confess to sasuke.And probally some past problem.here we go! **

**and no flames please!!don't like yaoi or my story find something else to read.**

"talking"

'thought'

_flashback_

_"talking in flashback"_

Here we are..in the lunchroom,doing what we normally do.Kiba is yelling at choiji telling him to share his damn chips.Hinata is being silent trying to stay out of the drama.Shikamaru is taking a nap.Lee is reading a physics book.And garra is glaring at everybody.Naruto not here and...**WAIT NARUTO NOT HERE!!**

I asked everybody where he was,but they all said "no" and went back to what they was doing.

I ran out the lunchroom and dash down the hall.

'I don't get it.He was here a few minutes' I thought,when suddenly I ran into someone.And it so happened to be itachi.

"What are you doing running in the halls?" Itachi asked frowning a little.

"Nothing...just felt like running from a itachi(1)that's all.eh..heh" I said slowly backing into the boys restroom,since it was my closes escape.

I softly closed the door glad that itachi didn't come in too.I must have been real quiet cause I turn around to see sasuke and naruto.

Not only that,but there looking at each others..penis..hack.

Aren't they a little to close anyway cause on "my wife and kids" I thought micheal said that there are suppose to be a stall in between each boy.

Anyway I'm staring shocked until out of nowhere I pull out a small camera.Hell I don't even know where I got it from.

I slowly walk over to them and stand behind them.wondering if they were going to notice me.

In my mind i'm saying 'yeah! sasuke-kun tap that ass of naruto's!!',but I end up screaming "what in samhell!" which made both naruto and sasuke fall to the ground in shock.

"naruta,what the hell!"naruto yelled at me zipping his pants up

"oh nothing,just wanted to see some porn and what better place to see it than in the boys restroom" I said sarcasiclly then grabed naruto and left without a word.

"naruta what the hell was that about!"naruto yelled as I pulled him down the hall.I didn't answer him.

"Answer me damn it!!"naruto now screamed at me.

I turned around and glared at him for no reason."don't confess to him"I said plainly.

"wait,first you want me to tell him,now you don't?! What the hell??"he yelled confused.

"because he's violent!!"I yelled equally at him.

_Me and sasuke were in the flower field.naruto again was in trouble._

_I picked up a pink flower and looked over to see sakura and her friends._

_"hey sasuke-kun?"_

_"hm?"_

_"do you like sakura?" I said like I was embarrassed_

_Sasuke then glared at me and not the playful kind either._

_"Don't ever say that again!" sasuke growled out angrly.I whimpered in response._

_Sasuke then grabed my arm painfully and draged me behind._

_I was to afraid to tell him to let go so I stayed silent.Then I tripped over a rock and fell,slipping out of his grasp._

_My face is in the dirt and I'm wondering when sasuke's going to realise that I fell._

_Soon I here foot steps and hear sasuke ask if I was okay.I didn't move because I didn't want to get more dirty._

_Sasuke pulled me up by the back of my dress only for me to meet red eye's which went with the uchiha glare sasuke gave me._

_"Don't you dare say that girls name ever again"sasuke sneered_

_I nodded crying as my tears mixed with the dirt on my face making muddy tears._

_Sasuke then smiled and put me on his back."let's take you to the nurse"he said as we made our way to the nurse._

_Since then I haven't even mention sakura's name in the confort of my own home._

Naruto stared at me for a while.I almost didn't notice because I was to busy trying to stop my-self from self from crying.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke then came down the hall looking pissed.I was hoping it was because of me.

''naruta''sasuke said like he was trying to calm himself.

I was about to say something until naruto's words came flooding back in my head.

_"first you want me to tell him now you don't?!"_

Now I get what naruto mean.I'm a hipacryte.And i wasn't helping naruto out not one bit.

I slowly looked at naruto with eyes that said"sorry",then I looked at sasuke and smiled a sad smile.

"Gomen,sasuke..naruto"tears started to roll down my face.

Sudenlly a voice said out of nowhere "run".

I darted down the hall and out the front door.I ran around the corner and all way home crying the whole time.

I didn't make it threw the front door without collasping.

I layed there crying face front in the ground.'I'm such a bad sister'.

Naruto and sasuke shounld have nevered let me try to bring them together.I'm just to damn emotionaly unstable.

Then it start raining and thundering.That's when I screamed.

I wanted to die right now..no...at least stay under a tree forever.

And that's what I got cause right then lightning striked and so happened to hit the tree making it land my way.

I closed my eyes as I saw flashbacks and the last thing I saw was naruto crying.

**Ok that's the end of the chapter.well really it tbc but you have to figure out if she gets hit or not.Either way she still is going to the hospital.oh and can you reviewer out there help me with the next chapter.I don't know if naruta should stay in the hostpital the rest of the story or get out soon.**

**ja ne,please review.**


End file.
